Eternel lendemain
by Black666
Summary: Hier, dans cette prison de Kingston, Mary était morte.


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _A nouveau, premier travail dans ce fandom, je continue sur ma lancée du "y a pas assez de fics sur mes ships donc je vais les écrire !"_

 _Mary/Edward forever, purée tellement injuste ce qui leur est arrivé, je m'en suis jamais remise T.T (mais Black Flag est un putain de jeu)_

 _OS écrit pendant la Nuit du Fof sur le thème "Hier"_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Le temps est censé guérir les blessures. C'est du moins ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit, et il n'avait eu aucune raison de penser le contraire. Il pensait qu'avec les années, la douleur se résorberait, qu'il arriverait, sinon à oublier, au moins à vivre avec. Il avait cru, naïvement peut-être, que sa mort ne serait pas différente de celles des autres, qu'il arriverait à s'en remettre.

Pourquoi aurait-il pensé l'inverse ? La plupart de ses amis avaient péri et cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de continuer sa vie. Vane, Rackham, Thatch, il les avait vus tomber un à un, emportés par un canon et le sourire. Il en avait ressenti de la peine, bien sur, puis il s'était relevé, avait continué à mener ses combats, les anciens qui lui avaient toujours tenu à coeur et les nouveaux qui lui importaient tout autant.

Mais Mary… Mary n'était pas comme les autres, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Dès leur première rencontre, quand elle arborait encore les traits de James Kidd, Edward avait senti une connexion inexplicable se former entre eux. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, n'y avait jamais réfléchi parce que le pirate n'était point homme de lettres et se savait incapable de mettre les bons mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait simplement profité de leurs rencontres hasardeuses au fil des ans, accueillant toujours avec plaisir les apparitions de Mary dans sa vie.

Pourtant, à présent que son absence se faisait cruellement sentir, Edward mesurait pleinement la profondeur du lien qui les avait unis, l'ampleur de l'affection qu'il avait finit par éprouver pour la jeune femme.

Mary était morte hier.

Il revoyait encore distinctement son visage fatigué, fatigué de se battre, fatigué de cette vie, l'exténuement dans son ton et dans son souffle. Elle était si belle, encore si farouche alors que tout semblait perdu. Il revoyait cette robe sale et déchirée qui ne lui allait pas, ce ventre qui s'arrondissait alors, porteur de vie, et cette lueur indomptable dans le regard qui l'avait toujours rendue si attirante avant que ses yeux ne se ferment à jamais.

Mary était morte hier. Hier, il y a des années de cela.

Depuis cette journée fatidique dans la prison de Kingston où elle s'était éteinte entre ses bras, une ultime parole de bravoure au coin des lèvres, chaque nouveau jour qui se levait semblait n'être qu'un énième lendemain. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté entre ses quatre murs, comme s'il s'était assis auprès d'elle quand il avait compris qu'elle ne se relèverait pas.

Edward savait que les années s'étaient écoulées, que peut-être on fêterait bientôt le dixième anniversaire de sa mort, puis son vingtième. Le temps avait poursuivi son cours, irrémédiablement, l'éloignant toujours un peu plus d'elle et de son souvenir. Autour de lui, on avait oublié Mary, certains même ne la connaissaient pas. Pour eux, chaque nouveau jour était porteur de promesses et d'aventures, si différent de celui d'avant.

Pour l'ancien pirate, chaque matin était un cruel retour à la réalité. Quelques secondes ignorantes où le sommeil, peuplé de rêves de Mary, régnait encore en maître, puis il se rappelait. La peine était la même qu'alors, toujours aussi vivace, qui l'empêchait de respirer tant elle était aiguë, et il se retrouvait à haleter dans ses couvertures, appelant le nom de son amie disparue comme une litanie sans fin.

Le temps n'avait pas guéri les blessures. Le vide que la jeune femme avait laissé en lui, l'injustice de son sort, et la promesse avortée d'un amour qui ne s'était jamais concrétisé s'étaient inscrits dans son être, gravés douloureusement et laissant d'immondes cicatrices à son âme tandis qu'il devait continuer sa vie, sans elle.

Il n'avait jamais pu. S'échappant au contraire le plus possible du monde, par tous les moyens imaginables. Il endormait son malheur, le noyait dans l'alcool et autres plantes venues de Hollande. Arrêtait le temps, au moins l'espace de quelques heures. Puis le lendemain venait, et tout recommençait.

Mary était morte, et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

* * *

 _Oui c'est triste. En même temps leur histoire est triste._

 _Purée, Mary, je t'aimerais toujours._

 _Au plaisir,_

 _Black._


End file.
